monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Our History | Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team | Registered Users | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. Check out the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team to see the admins of this wiki. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wiki is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *'Go to this link to go to the chat. Please use it! It took hours of hell to set it up! http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki *'Go to this link to go to the Forums'. * Please add yourself to the Registered Users list. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the Forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. ;Monsters » * Monster Portal * Monster List * Monster Types ;Weapons » * Weapons Portal (MHF2) * Great Sword and Long Sword Tree (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Bow Weapon Tree * Lance/Gunlance Tree (MHF2) * SnS/Dual Sword Tree (MHF2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics ;Items » * Items Portal (MHF2) * Item List * Combination List (MHF2) ;Categories » * Archives * Areas * Armor List * Items * Monsters * Weapons * Quests * Wiki Features * Videos ;Help pages » * All Help Pages * * * * * ;Other » * About MH Wiki Mibbit Chat Room * Forums * Guild Notice Board * Monster Hunter Orage (comic) * "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides * Wiki_Members_Xlink_Kai_Usernames * MHP2ndG English Patch * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * MHP2G: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) * MH Merchandise ;Special pages » * * * * * * * * * * ;MH resources » *Official MH Website Portal(Japanese) *[http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?Skies Of Croda] *[http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board?board.id=monster_hunter Playstation Boards] *[http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx ''Monster Hunter Forum] *[http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] *[http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] *[http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] *[http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] (Chinese) *http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' *[http://reign-of-the-rathalos.com/blog/ RoTR (Weapon Calculator)] *[http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] (Italian) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] *''USA Capcom MHF2 Site *[http://mhp2g.168weedon.com ''MHP2G Wiki] (Chinese) ;9/19/08 :Official Monster Hunter Tri site is up! check it out here: http://www.capcom-unity.com/snow_infernus/blog/2008/09/19/official_monster_hunter_tri_site_is_up_ ;9/13/08 :TeamHgg has released an update again to their patch, check whats new and grab it here: Getting Custom Firmware and Patching MHP2ndG Guide ;9/09/08 :TeamHgg has released an update to their MHP2ndG Patch, grab it here: Getting Custom Firmware and Patching MHP2ndG Guide ;8/28/08 :The Forums have been vastly updated and put on a new site, please visit, join and post here: http://mhwiki.forumotion.net/index.htm ;8/21/08 :Monster Hunter Frontier 3.5 Coming Out 09/03/08! New monster Subspecies: Silver Akura Vashimu! ;8/18/08 :Reign of Rathalos has released a MHP2ndG Weapon Calculator! It has every weapon and monster from MHP2ndG check it out! http://www.reign-of-the-rathalos.com/forum/blog.php/?page_id=361 ;7/6/08 :Akura Vashimu videos are up! Go here for direct link: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Akura_Vashimu_Videos ;7/4/08 :The Music Gallery has been vastly simplified for your viewing (and listening) pleasure! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Unnamed Sea Monster is an monster that will be featured in Monster Hunter 3. It is skinny and serpentine, and swims gracefully in waters. This dragon can actually survive outside the water, so players will be able to face off against him while swimming or walking, depending on preference, it seems to be the latest addition to the Fatalis Brothers. It has been revealed to be known as "King of the Waters" still very little information about it is known. More information should be revealed at the Tokyo Game Show, where MH3 has been announced playable. (more) From Best Images What would be the coolest Tigrex subspecies? Green (Deep Forest) Red (Volcano) Blue (Underwater Caves(Swimming version)) Orange (Forest Hills) Look at: Poll History (2008) * Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team * Best Images * Wallpapers Please contribute your help to improving these pages: * Jewel List * Armor Skill List (MHF2) * Skills * Ore List (MHF2) * Items Portal (MHF2) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse